Alola 'Oe
by Foobby
Summary: Two years after Lusamine and Lillie's move to Kanto old rivals meet once again in the infamous Battle Tree. After befriending one another the pair finally agree to let their pasts go and perhaps settle down- until an old friend knocks on their door in the middle of the night in a panic. More details on the cover page as well as the rating and character list! Summaries included!
1. Information

Author's Note/Information

Alola 'Oe

Rated M For: Language, Nudity, Crude Humor, Sexual Themes, Suicide Mention, Angst, Possible Non-Con and Sex.

Two years after Lusamine's attempt to join her precious Ultra Beasts in Ultra Space Alola has finally had a small period of peace. Since leaving with her Mother, Lillie has been keeping in touch with her friend Aika, who also happens to be the one who thwarted Lusamine, as well as Alola's first and only reigning Champion. When Lillie starts to convey information of mysterious coincidences in Kanto, Aika thinks nothing of it... Until Looker shows up at her door in the middle of the night, insisting that she needs to help him find Guzma and that she was in danger. Old rivals face off in the age old tale of two stubborn people who are afraid of their emotions. Children have grown into adults who are still tied together in a tight bond, while in the shadows lurks an Aether scientist gone rogue, who promises that he will pick up and succeed where Lusamine failed... But what do legendary Pokemon have to do with it? Apparently the Alolan gang's adventure is just only beginning.

Dear Reader,

My name is Sarah and I am the author of this story. I do not own any of the characters in the Pokemon franchise besides my own original characters, who I have spent numerous hours of work on to give them their own unique personalities and character traits for both yours and my own entertainment.

My story is focused around my trainer Aika, who is the main protagonist/heroine. Aika is nineteen and the current Champion of Alola. Other main characters who I will be including include: Guzma, Hau, Looker, Lillie, Lusamine, Dios (M/OC), Plumeria, Gladion and many, many more!

I have been an avid writer for most of my life, but I am still young and working on my skills. Your reviews, comments, and opinions are very important to me.

You are the backbone of my stories. Your input and comments mean the world to me as they make me strive to do better and to pique your interest. To all of my lovely readers and supporters, Thank you.

The Story is separated into different arcs, which I have planned out. Below I will leave a Table of Contents of sorts, followed by a short summary of what the arc will entail. I will update them as they come along.

Table of Contents:

Arc One, The Battle Tree! Old Rivals Meet!

After suffering yet another loss at the infamous Battle Tree in Poni Island Champion Aika hides away in a secluded spot behind a covered rock that houses a small brook. After blowing off some steam in order to tame her temper, she is once again face to face with a familiar hunched over man who she can swear is looking for a fight. He seems different somehow, lonelier even. He still has a temper that clashes with her own, but something is drawing the pair closer to one another.

Arc Two, An Old Friend Emerges, Looker Returns!

Arc Three, C'est une Catastrophe! We Have to Move Where?!  
Arc Four, Stupid Bug Man!  
Act Five, Goodbye My Pokemon! Until We Meet Again!

I have plenty more planned! However, I will just jot down a few that I have written down!

I sincerely hope that you enjoy this story, as well as share, review, favorite and support it.  
Should you feel inclined to draw or write anything having to do with my story or characters, you are more than welcomed to as long as you show me.

Please, enjoy the story and remember to review and favorite!  
-Sarah


	2. Chapter One, Battle Tree Arc

Beyond the vast canyons and valleys of Poni Island harbors the Battle Tree, a large tree dedicated to housing the battles of Alola's fiercest Pokemon trainers.

Any trainer worth their salt has been there to compete against the others, bringing along with them their most talented teams. These teams consist of three Pokemon, each trainer sending them against one another in the tree's arena. There are stipulations, however. No legendary Pokemon are permitted, nor are your Pokemon allowed to hold onto the same item.

The odds are stacked against you in the Battle Tree. There are level caps to reduce a Pokemon's power, and critical hits are almost guaranteed every other hit. The use of items is the most important strategy to survive in this place, but even they don't help sometimes. Sometimes the winds don't favor you, and no one knew that better than Champion Aika.

Knelt down beside a knocked out Toxapex was Alola's own Champion, her white hair wavy and in a small pony tail due to the heat. She was drenched in sweat, a forgiving look on her face as she tended to her injured Pokemon.

She had just lost.

She always lost at this fucking place.

Toxapex made a shrill and disappointed cry, Aika smiling down at her partner reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Toxapex. You did great out there! All of you did!" Aika addressed her Pokeballs that housed her Milotic and Ninetails, holding them close to her chest.

"You all did wonderfully. It's just not our day."

It was never their day.

Aika withdrew Toxapex and then placed her loving friends into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she congratulated her opponent, a young woman with a backpack. The woman thanked Aika and then jumped around for a while, the Battle Tree's receptionist escorting Aika out just as she had hundreds of times before.

When they reached the entrance the woman gave Aika a tight lipped smile. "Better luck next time, Champ. We look forward to your return."

"Thanks."

At the entrance followed the usual nosey paparazzi who hounded her wherever she went, their giant cameras in her face every time.

For now, they were talking into the cameras for the viewers.

"Here we are at the notorious Battle Tree- the place where some of the most gifted trainers gather to compete! It must be something, considering Alola's own Champion can't beat it completely!"

Aika recognized the familiar loud mouthed and accusatory tone of the reporter, and she knew what was coming up next.

"Champion Aika! Champion Aika! Can I get a statement please?!"

A woman in a burgundy trench coat with long black hair came barreling towards her, evil red lips parting to speak as the cameraman fixed the camera on Aika. Aika wore an annoyed expression, staring forward.

"Champion Aika, please tell us what happened in there! Have you finally beaten our record of… What was it?"

"Eight." Aika said calmly, the woman nodding slowly.

"I see- and how long have you been coming to the Battle Tree?" the woman asked.

Aika grit her teeth, keeping calm so that she didn't make even more of a fool of herself.

"Eight months."

"So, is that a win a month?" The woman joked meanly, Aika licking her teeth with an un-amused expression.


	3. Chapter Two, Battle Tree Arc

Eventually the camera Nazi and her lackeys left Aika alone, allowing her to slip out undetected to her favorite spot. Around the side of the Battle Tree was a secluded area where trainers could relax, covered by grass and trees that teemed with wild Pokemon. Aika always went there after a tough day, and today had been by far her toughest. She had spent literal weeks training her Pokemon on Poke Pelago, even going so far as to do their exercises with them! Because of this she had gained a small amount of muscle mass and stamina, strength buffed up like her Pokemon's.

Aika walked over towards her designated spot and sat down, setting her green bag to the side as she took her pink hat off and looked at it with a frown.

"Nice try, kid. You let them down again." She chastised herself in a sad and angry voice, sweat starting to show through her green fruit tank-top.

Her green shorts matched her green bag, but her espadrilles were complete chaos in an entire different shade of green in a honeycomb shape. Aika hissed from the heat and then pulled her shoes off, socks soon following as she lifted her shirt above her belly button. Her rage and the heat weren't mixing well, and soon she was throwing a tantrum.

"Dammit!" Aika yelled, not caring if anyone heard her.

She gave everything to that fucking place! All of her time and her Pokemon's training went into that goddamn cheating place and yet she never got any closer to beating it. She had been dispatched easily by Preschoolers before- mere children! That was the ultimate insult! And sure, she was pissed about being embarrassed herself but her poor Pokemon always became visibly depressed whenever she lost. She could tell that they didn't think they were good enough- and in that way she failed them.

Tears began to pool in the corners of Aika's eyes as she grabbed for her bag and held it to her chest, talking to the Pokemon who she let down.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm so sorry. You're all doing so wonderfully and I just can't- I can't-"

Aika dropped her bag and slammed her fist towards a tropical tree, its rough exterior cutting her knuckles as tears fell in frustration.

"I can't do it! I can't beat this and there's nothin' I can do!"

Her team- her friends and family- all of Alola had just watched her lose for the hundredth fucking time, and Aika couldn't do a damn thing about it. They mocked her in the tabloids, questioned her status as Champion and even criticized her tactics and the way she treated her Pokemon. It was infuriating.

With a noisy sniffle Aika withdrew her hand from the tree and looked down stoically. Her knuckles were bleeding. She sighed.

"Great. That was real smart of you, Aika. Real smart."

Lucky for her there was a part of the sea that pooled into her hidden cavern and quietly she waked over to dip her wound in the stinging water. Her eyes narrowed a bit but she remained quiet, washing off her self-inflicted wound. Aika had always had a bit of a temper, even as a small girl. She was even suspended from school once for knocking some poor boy's teeth out.

When she was finished Aika grabbed for her hat and wiped her hands on it, staring into the water when she was done.

She looked ridiculous.

Hair flipped everywhere, hat all bent and mangled, cheeks red and eyes puffy from crying- what a pathetic fool she was.

"I'm a fucking mess…" Aika lamented, whipping around to throw her hat on the ground. It whipped in the air and made a thwap sound when it hit the grass, Aika crouching before the water with her knees to her chest and arms up, hands holding her head. It was turning night out- but even the sunset couldn't pacify her right now.

She knew what would happen if she headed home now.

Professor. Kukui and her mother would be in her living room, having watched her defeat on the news because those goddamn camera assholes wouldn't leave her the fuck alone! He'd give her a pat on the back, ruffle her hair and tell her-

"You'll get em' next time, cousin! Just keep training and you'll get there!" Aika re-enacted his voice and stance before switching to her mother's cheery voice.

"You did wonderfully baby! It just wasn't your day and that's okay! You'll do better next time!"

She'd kiss her cheek and then Aika would step up the stairs, closing her door gently before she lost her shit into her pillow. Emotions weren't exactly her thing, so whenever she became emotional she hid away to get rid of the burden, and yet this time it wasn't going away.

As Aika sat there and watched the water ripple she failed to hear the light footfalls of another human being from behind her, the voice ringing out finally as her eyes widened. She saw his reflection in the water before she heard him. "Damn, Buneary I didn't think that you had it in ya to throw a tantrum like that."


	4. Chapter Three, Battle Tree Arc

Aika shot straight up and turned around, face to chest with the former boss of Team Skull. He wore a shit eating grin as he stared down at her, the two of them apart by perhaps three feet or so.

"Guzma." She said coolly, addressing the man with a frown.

"Sup' kiddo? How've ya been?"

Guzma was getting closer little by little, him noticing when Aika glanced quickly over at her bag. He wasn't getting her Pokemon! No way!

"Yer' Pokemon in there?" He asked, and Aika hissed at him.

"Yes, and keep your hands off."

Guzma gave her a smirk, holding his hands up a bit. "Chill, Bunneary- I don't want anythin' to do with them. My Pokemon go through the Tree just fine."

Aika's face fell and she looked away, Guzma cooing at her while she held her arm in comfort.

"Aw, did I touch a nerve, Bunneary? I'm sorry. "

Guzma was close enough to brush his knuckles up Aika's arm slowly, her skin bumping up as she side- stepped and backed away from him angrily.

"You aren't sorry you bull-shitter!" She hissed, making the older man laugh and hold his nose for a second.

"Nah- I guess not. Though I do know what it is yer' feelin'."

Guzma's long legs carried him towards Aika quickly, both of his arms braced on either side of her head as he cornered her against a tree.

"Leaves a real bad taste in ya mouth, doesn't it? Getting' beaten down again and again and again. Makes you feel like shit, yeah? Like you ain't good enough for anyone, especially them?" Guzma eyed her bag, Aika deducing that he was referring to her Pokemon.

Aika nodded, and refused to look his way.

"Y- Yeah…" She whispered, helpless in the moment.

Guzma was so much taller and bigger than she was... So if he was going to corner her and scream at her then she'd rather just take her whoopins and limp on home.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Guzma reached for her hair, rolling a few soft strands between his fingers curiously.

"What're you-?"

"You cut your hair. Looks nice."

Aika gave him a confused look before she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him back, uncomfortable.

"What're you even doing here, Guzma?" She barked, Guzma snickering as he readjusted his jacket.

"Well, I was here swingin' through the Tree." He made a swinging motion with his arms, looking off as if he had hit a baseball far off. "But then I heard you on the lower level, and I knew that you'd lost again."

"And?" She interrupted, Guzma stuffing his hands into his pockets as he continued to smile at her.

"I wanted to see the look on ya face- and lemme jus' say that the little tantrum you threw was not dissapointin'."

Guzma clapped for her while Aika looked away in shame, a small blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Embarrassed Bunneary? Didn't expect nobody to see you rant like that, hm? The key is to not give a shit who sees ya or not- but you'll learn that as you lose more."

Aika snapped in his direction and started stomping towards him, her finger in Guzma's face as she shrieked.

"Listen here, asshole! You've got no room to be giving me advice on anything after all the times I've whooped your ass and watched you throw a tantrum! I got you out of Ultra Space and bailed your ass out when Lusamine was gonna off us all! I beat you in the gardens, in your own house, and at Aether! So don't come swaggering towards me with that stupid grin on your face and act like you're better than I am because-"

"Because it's makin' you realize that you ain't shit? You were a flook, kid. A little white girl from Kanto with no aspirations and no daddy. You got your Pokemon and then tore through Alola tryin' to prove somethin'. You may have made it through the League that Kukui set up- but out here in the real world you ain't shit. Ain't it fun?"


	5. Chapter Four, Battle Tree Arc

Aika gave Guzma a wide-eyed look before she grit her teeth and swung, Guzma dodging and catching her fist. Immediately she sent another his way, him catching it in his other hand to make an X with her arms as he pushed her back against the tree. Aika snarled and glared at him, Guzma grinning manically while his eyes widened.

"It ain't my first rodeo, Buneary! You don't want to get into a fist fight with me!"

"Let me go so I can decide that myself!"

Guzma laughed and held her back tighter, his face in her own as he loomed menacingly. "You know Bunneary, you're a real tough chick. It's kind of a turn-on."

Aika rolled her eyes and struggled against him. "Fuck off you creep."

"Feisty too! With an Alolan sailor's mouth. Mh-hm… You're just my type." Guzma responded.

Aika cackled and struggled again, her heated words flying into Guzma's face.

"I'm way out of your league!"

Guzma frowned and tightened his grip, causing Aika to wince.

"That's an awful bratty thing to say. That's the problem with you privileged types- you think you're above all of us little folk."

"You don't know me at all, Guzma. Quit acting like you do."

Guzma took both wrists and held them together in one hand, holding her arms behind the tree while his other massive hand gripped her jawline and turned it to the side, him hissing in her ear.

"Don't I? I've met so many people just like you, kid. I've heard the stories from people like me who were trotted on by people like you. People like you are the ones that made me form Team Skull- and it's you who caused me to get rid of it too. I'm thinkin' that you owe me somethin' for that? Maybe for once I can be the privileged one, eh?" Guzma gave her face a small slap and then he released her, Aika falling against the tree a bit.

"It's been fun kid, but I think I've got my point across to ya. You're nothin' but a spoiled princess who came from a different world thinkin' that everyone would bow before you here like back home. Alola ain't that way- and you ain't shit here. You never will be."

Aika felt hot tears pool in her eyes as Guzma turned around, his back to her as he started walking away. Her target was that stupid red X on his back. There was no way that she was going to let him leave with that opinion of her! No way in hell!

Aika stood up and got a running start after him, jumping onto his back with her arms around his head to shield his vision as she tried to pull him down.

"What the fuck?!" Guzma hissed, Aika remembering her self-defense lessons from Hala and Hau. If she could get her opponent on the ground then she'd have the advantage, even if he was a lot stronger than she was! Unfortunately for Aika, Guzma wasn't new to this and he had her on her back with both of her arms pinned, his jacket off of him and in her clutches. With rage in his eyes he growled down at her, hair disheveled and face red from being so angry.

"I told you kid! This ain't my first scrap! What the hell's wrong with you?! Don't you realize what I could do to you?!"

"I won't let you stand there and act like you know everything about me! It's you that doesn't know anything you prick! I've met your parents- I know what your dad did to you! I know you better than you know me, better than you ever will! I see what you are- I know what you do! You're still that angry teenager that wants his father's attention!"

Guzma's grip tightened painfully, his teeth grit harshly while he pushed her into the ground more.

"Watch it, kid. You're treadin' on some real nasty shit that you won't be able to get yaself outta."

Aika pressed him further and got him so angry that he raised his fist to her, her mouth cashing checks that her body wouldn't be able to cash. Aika's fearless brown eyes widened and she stared up, one hundred percent prepared to take the beating that she was about to receive- and yet it never came.

"Hit me." She whispered.


	6. Chapter Five, Battle Tree Arc

Guzma's face fell blank and he huffed a few times, his voice calmer now as he glanced at his raised fist. Horror welled up in his eyes and he immediately retracted his arm, standing up quickly.

A few minutes of hard breathing later Guzma was holding his hand out to Aika, him looking to the side with shame and embarrassment.

"Come on. Get up." He demanded softly, Aika's soft hand grabbing for his own calloused one.

Guzma hoisted her up and went to retrieve his jacket from the ground, Aika brushing herself off as she tried to fix her hair back into a pony tail. It was like a switch had been flicked, the two adults completely ignoring one another for what felt like centuries until Guzma sighed noisily, drawing Aika's attention.

"You're pretty scrappy, kid. I guess that Buneary is a good nickname for you." Guzma said with a sheepish grin, him turning to face her for the first time in ten minutes.

"Thanks. You ain't too bad yourself." Aika muttered, her hands in her hair while she stood with her side to him, back arched and pony tail in her mouth while she untangled her hair and tried to put it back up.

Now that Guzma thought about it, perhaps Lopunny would be a better nickname for her?

Aika's body had matured since he had last seen her two years or so ago. Her chest had blossomed and her hips had widened, her torso dipped with two steep slopes on both sides. Her legs had grown longer and her face more womanly, even though her cheeks and eyes were still doe-ish. She even wore lipstick now. How had he not noticed that before?

Finally, Aika's hair was back up and she had picked her hat up, shaking it in the air as to get the sand and dirt out of it. After shaking it sufficiently Aika placed the hat on her head and adjusted it so that it was turned around, the bill facing backwards while Guzma quirked a brow.

"No one wears those like that." Guzma muttered with amusement, Aika dipping down to grab her bag before she snapped back upwards and slung it over her shoulder.

"I do. The stupid awning makes it hard for me to see. Plus, I like the night air on my face." Aika stretched her arms over her head suddenly, yawning gently before her eyes went to look at the moon. The Alolan moon was always beautiful- but from this spot it looked as if whatever divine power had hand crafted it just for this occasion.

Guzma wasn't sure why he was sticking around but eventually he migrated to her side, a few feet away from her to remain in his own comfort zone.

"We didn't have anything like this back in Kanto." Aika said while staring up, a small smile on her face while Guzma hunched over and looked at her with confusion.

"Y'all didn't have a moon in Kanto?" He asked with a disturbed expression, Aika glancing at him from the side with irritation.

"We had a moon, idiot. We still have a moon! It's just that from my home town you couldn't much see it at night." Aika answered, the two somehow striking up a conversation.

Before Guzma could catch himself he was blurting out a question to her, surprised that he even felt the tiniest of need to learn more about this little brat.

"Where're ya from? What kinda city can't see the moon?" He spat in confusion, Aika shrugging gently.

"I'm from Saffron. It's the largest city in the entire region. At night it shines this brilliant and almost blinding gold hue, which makes looking at the moon almost unbearable. Now that I think about it I never really got any good sleep there. That stupid light would burn straight through my blinds." Aika trailed off, eventually catching herself as she put a hand behind her head.

"Speaking of sleep, you look like you haven't gotten any in fourteen years. You do have somewhere to stay the night, right?" Aika's gaze settled on Guzma's face, him turning towards her with a slight nod.

"Yeah, but it ain't nothin' as flashy as yer Champion League bedroom." He joked, Aika snickering lightly as she began to walk past him.

"Are you kidding me? I don't live there. If I did I'd have to fight through the Elite Four every time that I went out. Like, hell no." Aika now strut past Guzma, her turning her head back towards him with a light smile.

Guzma himself was right behind her, his steps wider as he shuffled towards the exit of the brook. He was prepared to trek all the way back to Shady House, using the ferry system and bussing through the four islands. This was routine for him. He had grown up here after all.

Aika could tell that he was thinking on something, her having figured that he was too stubborn to ask for a ride home. Knowing him like she did he was going to make his way back to Shady House on his own two feet. Moron.


	7. Chapter Six, Battle Tree Arc

"Want a ride home?" Aika blurted out suddenly, Guzma turning towards her with a frown.

"Ah, no thanks, kid." Guzma waved her off and kept walking, Aika crossing her arms over her chest as she turned around and blocked his way out. His _only_ way out.

"Why not?" Aika continued stubbornly, hands now on her hips as she glowered up at him.

Guzma stared down uncomfortably, him kicking his foot against the dirt lightly. Where was his usual bravado? Why did this girl- this woman that he had already been acquainted with make him nervous? Guzma wasn't scared of no one or nobody! So what the fuck was the deal, yo?!

After a few more moments of silence Guzma's frown turned upward into a wide smirk, a bit of his teeth flashing through as he continued to stare down, hands in his pockets.

"Aw, are ya worried for ya boy, Buneary? Big bad Guzma can assure ya that I'll do just fine on my own. Later, kid." Guzma punched Aika's arm with his fist and then strut past her, hands back in his pockets as he hunched over.

Several green vines had been covering the small entrance of the brook to shield it from view, Guzma waving the vines away irritably as he continued to walk forward, lost in thought. _She_ offered _him_ a ride home? The Champion of Alola and the ass beater herself was worried about Guzma? A grown ass man who wasn't scared of nothin' or nobody?!

His eyes traveled up to look at the decorative rocks of the Battle Tree, him shrugging his shoulders gently. He had always thought them too flashy- but then again he had a broken chandelier in the middle of his own place so he wasn't one to judge. Hell, they couldn't even use the stairs!

A small smile graced the handsome man's face suddenly, him remembering how that chandelier had made it to the ground in the first place. One of his male Grunts had been trying to impress one of the groups of girls, so he thought that hanging from the chandelier and balancing himself would impress them enough for him to get some from them. The poor guy fell and knocked himself out cold, and the girls just stepped over him and found something else to do.

Guzma's smile widened as he remembered the scenario, his memory taking him back to better times. He remembered laughing so hard that he had to hold onto Plumeria in order to steady himself, his laugh almost like a bark that hurt his throat.

Those were the good times before Lusamine. Those were the good times before Aika. Guzma missed the old days where he and his gang could just get into trouble, easily outrunning Nanu as they flung themselves back into Po Town. Actually, now that he had thought about it, no one who wasn't in Team Skull had really entered Po Town since he had taken it over. No one but Aika.

He had extended an invitation to her by having one of his Grunts jack some kid's Yungoos at Aether house, knowing full well that she would go to play hero. Admittedly Guzma was excited to battle her again, hopefully pounding her into the ground. If he remembered correctly he slouched so far into his chair in boredom that his back hurt when he finally heard her coming through the window.

When his eyes first fell onto her face he knew that he was in trouble. To his knowledge she was only sixteen at the time, so her young structure was less than intimidating- even though she was tall. No, what got Guzma were those reckless and brash brown eyes of hers that locked unyieldingly onto his own. No one had ever looked Guzma in the eye like that before and kept their gaze there. To make matters even more interesting that seemingly plastered frown of hers' twitched upwards into a confident smirk as she reached for her Pokemon. She wasn't afraid, she was excited.

Her fighting spirit and brave face reminded him of how a Buneary would conduct itself. It looked sweet and innocent… up until you pissed it off.

That battle had been what really sparked his interest in her, curiosity wise and perhaps even deeper. He wanted to be able to just ask her things, to learn about her and learn from her in the process… but he was far too stubborn. Big bad Guzma doesn't need to learn things from others, especially not from some punk ass kid! One thing that she had forced upon him however was the feeling of embarrassment, which still haunted him to this day. The embarrassment of loss plagued him as well as the embarrassment of him constantly telling her that he had intentions to pound her.

A smile passed his face then, him remembering something that he had said to her long ago.

"Heh, you remind me of a scared little Buneary. I 'spose that makes me the big bad Ariadose, eh? Well lil' bunny- welcome to Guzma's web."

A curt blush crossed Guzma's features as he looked down at his feet, still hunched over as he tried to shake off his emotions.

"Tch… Stupid kid…" Guzma hissed under his breath, stopping in place as soon as he heard someone else's footfalls behind him.

There was the same stupid kid that he had just been thinking about, her arms across her chest while she glared at him irritably, white hair in a ponytail still as the wind licked at the puff on the end.

"Hey! You're the stupid one! Walkin' around in the dark in the middle of the night… Dumbass!"

Aika had been behind him the whole time, riding his coattails for at least five minutes. Her lithe and petite form kept her from making very much noise, meaning that she could have followed him stealthily all the way to the ferry if she hadn't opened her big mouth.

Guzma's fists went in front of him and clenched, him waving his arms up and down as he shouted in the middle of the night, exasperated. He hadn't expected her to be tailing him like that.

"I'm a grown man, moron! Who's gonna kick my ass at this time of night? Who would even approach me? I got a reputation you know. Ain't nobody gonna be approachin' Guzma in the night, that's for sure." His voice dropped in tone towards the end, as if he was sad.

Guzma turned back around and continued to walk a few steps, the moonlight reflecting off of his white mop-head in a peculiar way. Aika couldn't see his lonely frown, but she certainly caught the way that his shoulders drooped more than usual. He was lonely, and quite honestly so was she.


	8. Chapter Seven, Battle Tree Arc

"Why not?" Aika piped up, Guzma turning his head towards her with slight surprise. His eyes suddenly narrowed and he was walking quickly towards her, his neck craned downwards in a menacing way while he lost his temper.

"Yer kiddin' right? Look at me, kid! I'm a nobody, remember?! Yeah, I used to be the Boss of Team Skull but it's been two years already since that ship sank. I ain't a Champion, I ain't a Professor, and I ain't friendly so why the fuck would anyone come up to me, let alone bother with someone like me?!"

Guzma's brows quirked and suddenly he found himself embarrassed and aggravated, pinching the bridge of his nose with a long sigh. The self-hatred and anger that was welled up inside of him had reared its ugly head, and to her no less. Guzma couldn't have felt like a bigger idiot in that moment. As stated previously, emotions weren't his forte, so the fact that this girl was able to get anything out of him was astounding.

"I mean… would you?" Guzma whispered awkwardly, his eyes locking onto Aika's brown ones as he itched the back of his head.

In that moment Aika's opinion of him solidified. He wasn't the tough guy that everyone thought him to be- or perhaps he was on the outside, but not on the inside. He was rough around the edges and he had a hideous set of morale but he wasn't an entirely bad guy. He was still just a young man, scared and lonely in this vast world. He was damaged, scarred even. He was human.

"I didn't think so." Guzma said bitterly, a hint of sadness in his voice as he turned around and threw up his hood. He was only a few steps in when Aika's loud footfalls came and went, her form passing his own as his eyes widened slightly. A few feet away Aika was standing triumphantly, her body half turned towards him while she grinned.

"If you don't move faster we're going to miss our ferry." Aika said, Guzma's brows shooting up.

"The hell you talkin' about?" he asked.

"I'm taking the ferry too. It leaves in ten so if you don't stop shuffling like an old geezer then we're going to have to spend the night on a park bench. And you'd best believe that if it comes to that you're giving me your jacket to sleep with." Aika winked playfully and then took off running, Guzma smiling from behind her with a warm feeling in his chest that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Aika's heart pounded in her chest as her feet hit the concrete rhythmically, Guzma close behind her despite their starting distance. Damn his long legs! Careful to not run herself off of the ledge Aika kept a brisk but cautious pace, eyes always forward to check her surroundings. She didn't need to see Guzma to know where he was behind her because his footfalls were so noisy, which made her heart race more than usual. Knowing that he wasn't exactly chasing her but was running after her made her feel strange… as if anticipation had swelled up inside of her core.

Aika felt her feet hit the wood of one of the many bridges that led to the Battle Tree, her crossing over the water without looking at her reflection. She did imagine however, that she looked somewhat graceful as her reflection zipped past the moon. Not that she gave a shit how she looked in the moment. She had pinpointed the feeling inside of her chest by now, it panning out to be the warmth of joy. Her running in the middle of the night as the cool air hit her face made her heart soar, and knowing that someone else was right behind her lifted her even higher.

From behind her Guzma ran as well, eyes watering slightly from the wind whipping into them so ferociously. Aika was fast. Sure, his legs were much longer but she weighed much less and could get around a lot faster than he could. His eyes were locked onto her back as they ran through patches of tall grass and over bridges, winding around the bends and curves of the mountain with ease. This was strangely enjoyable for him, but his enjoyment factor increased suddenly when he watched Aika put her arms out as if she were flying.

Her laughter met his ears and brought a smile to his face, Guzma laughing under every few breaths that he could get into his lungs. He really was out of shape. Drinking and partying will do that to you he supposed. His breathing almost stopped for a second suddenly, him almost stopping in place as the girl in front of him threw him off. All she had done was smile over her shoulder. All she had done was look at him.

With Guzma right behind her Aika took a turn straight into a tree, her face smacking harshly against the rough bark that bounced her back and in the dirt. From Guzma's standpoint he saw a cloud of dust kick up. She hadn't been watching where she had been going.

"Wipe out!" He laughed, still running towards her while laughing at her misfortune.

As he got closer he was given the view of Aika laying on her back while covering her face with her hands, legs kicking in agony as she wove the most vicious tapestry of obscenities that he had ever heard. The angry woman soon stood up and started to kick the tree, still cursing in a strained voice- as if she were trying not to cry.

With tears in her eyes Aika turned around, having lost her battle against the tree. Everything was somewhat blurry and her ears were ringing, a dull pain turning into a splitting ache that wrapped tightly around her forehead. If she wasn't concussed, then everything that she had learned from that medical course she took before leaving for her journey was bullshit.

"Yo, you alright kid? That was a pretty nasty spill you took." Guzma stopped and stood before her, Aika putting her hands on her knees as her nose dripped blood onto the ground. Aika heard Guzma's breath hitch suddenly, her looking up to see his face enveloped in horror. Aika however… was less than phased. Perhaps it was her coping mechanism to make light of everything.

"So… how do I look?" She asked cheekily, Guzma still lost for words as his stomach turned.

"Like your face met a fuckin' cheese grater. I've seen some pretty bad shit kid but this is... ugh. You'd better get some pressure on that." Guzma answered, Aika chuckling gently to herself.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But I ain't holdin' it with just my hands." She answered, Guzma now looking to the side as he thought he had heard some rustling from some grass.

"Whatever, just don't go grabbin' for my jacket. Find somethin' in ya bag or- "Guzma cut his sentence off when he turned to look back at her, Aika in the process of balling up her bloodied shirt before she pressed it to her nose and craned her neck up to have the blood flow down her throat.


	9. Chapter Eight, Battle Tree Arc

Her body was lean and fit, as well as extremely pale- especially in the moonlight. Guzma couldn't stop himself from looking at her, his eyes plastered to her form curiously. He was transfixed, all the way from the tips of her toes to the plain white bra that she wore to cover her chest. Suddenly he was wondering what her skin was like, what it would feel like against his hands and mouth. Damn, she was fine. And now he was a little fired up.

"Do you usually take off your shirt for every small occasion or am I just lucky enough to get to be here?" Guzma chuckled, Aika's eyes shifting towards him as she sighed.

"Nope, you're just lucky. Now give me a hand here, would you? I can't really see straight right now."

Guzma approached Aika carefully and watched as she leaned up against the tree that had gotten her, him noticing that her eyes were drooping slightly. She must've fucked herself up pretty bad to be all out of it like that. There was no way that she was walking anywhere- and it was less than likely that they'd make the ferry tonight as well.

"C'mere." Guzma sighed as he knelt down slightly, holding his arms behind his back. "Hop on."

Aika didn't hesitate as she climbed up on Guzma's back, wrapping her arms around his neck gently as she rested her chin in the crook of his neck. Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine and raised the hair on his body, but Guzma kept himself cool as he stared forward and began to walk.

"You really are a nice guy." Aika began sleepily.

"I guess you aren't as mean as you lead on." Aika whispered as she closed her eyes, smiling as her consciousness began to fade.

"I'll drop ya. Don't go tellin' nobody about this. I got a rep to protect." Guzma grumbled, unaware that Aika had dropped her bloodied shirt a while back. It was just as Aika had guessed it; he was still a dick. But he was a nice dick.

Meanwhile Aika's mother was pacing back and forth in her kitchen, Meowth watching her every move while she wrung her hands together. Professor Kukui sat at the table with his wife Professor Burnette, their eyes following the older woman's movements as well.

"Where could she be? She always, always comes home around ten. It only takes her twenty minutes on Charizard to get back from anywhere! What is going on?! Where is my daughter?!"

Burnette stood up and placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, her speaking in a re-assuring tone.

"I'm sure that she's alright, Lynn. Aika is a free spirit, and she is still very young. I wouldn't be surprised if she saw something in the forest and got side tracked." Burnette tried to assure Lynn, but the older woman simply plopped down into a chair at the table.

"How's about this- if she doesn't come home within the hour my Lycanroc and I will go sniffing around for her. How's that sound?" Kukui added, his smile and calm demeanor somewhat calming Lynn down in the process.

"Alright… I'll give her an hour. But I swear when she gets home again that little butt of her's is so, so grounded!" Lynn pouted, holding her head with both hands as she sighed in exasperation.

Burnette and Kukui glanced towards one another with raised brows. Obviously Aika had inherited her temper from her mother. Though they imagined that if they were in the same situation they'd be equally as sporadic. Actually, they were becoming nervous about her absence as well.

After making it through the Poni Gauntlet with Aika on his back Guzma was walking through the Poni Coast. Passing through those damn huge rocks was a pain in the ass with her on his back, Guzma gritting his teeth irritably as he had to use extra force in order to keep both she and himself up.

"Jeez you're heavy… Got me breakin' a sweat an' everything." Guzma complained, him turning his neck over his shoulder slightly. Aika was peacefully snoozing against his jacket, her face still stained red beneath her nose. Something that he hadn't noticed prior to this was that her eyes were also puffy and red, even though they were closed. She must've been silently crying against his back while he was carrying her.

Guzma rolled his eyes and smiled lightly at the small woman while moving forward. She sure was full of pep. He had to admit, watching her slam face first into that tree both made him laugh and cringe at the same time. He was actually kind of angry that she was stupid enough to hurt herself like that. Wasn't she looking in front of her? Was she distracted? Guzma's eyebrows knit together in thought before something crossed his mind. Had she been looking at him?

Tch. Of course she wasn't looking at him. And if she were then she was probably making sure that he wasn't trying to take shit from her bag or something. No one looked at Guzma very long, not even his grunts. It wasn't just his reputation that made him feared, it was also the way he looked. His eyes were tired and surrounded by a dark tint from lack of sleep. His grey irises were small and unemotional, not to mention that he had resting bitch face. Though, he'd never used to be like this.


	10. Chapter Nine, Battle Tree Arc

After making it through the Poni Coast the rocky entrapments on both sides of Guzma were finally down, him feeling a bit more secure from not being boxed in. Deep down he knew that he was a flight risk for a variety of reasons that he attributed to his shitty childhood. A bitter memory began to play in Guzma's head then, him still clomping down the path with Aika on his back.

 _"Dad! Dad, look! I caught my first Pokemon!" An excited young Guzma with messy plain black hair was pining for his father's attention, which was locked onto his morning newspaper. It was morning, and Guzma had bolted up first thing to show his old man what he had caught a day prior. He had wanted to get to his father before he left early for work, so Guzma stayed up late cleaning and playing with his Wimpod._

 _He taught the small bug some sort of childish etiquette, little Guzma's hands on his hips while he grinned excitedly at his Pokemon. "Alright lil dude! Me an' you are gonna totally rock our island trials! But first I wanna show you to my dad. Then he'll finally see how capable I am!" Young Guzma clenched his fists in determination and cheered quietly with a jump, Wimpod shaking his tiny tail happily._

 _Little Guzma and Wimpod had spent the next six hours together. Guzma brushed his Wimpod's body with his own toothbrush, getting in-between its' segments to scrub the dirt off of him. He didn't care if he and his beloved Pokemon shared a toothbrush. He was a little boy. He also taught Wimpod how to smile, Guzma putting his fingers into Wimpod's jowls in order to show him how to smile._

 _"Alright, alright… hold it. Great! Just like that buddy! Lemme get a picture real quick!"_

 _Guzma snapped a picture with a small yellow disposable camera and then turned his head towards the hall. He could hear the familiar chirping of his father's alarm._

 _Excited eyes shifted towards his Wimpod and little Guzma had the baby scooped into his arms, bare feet padding down the hall and into the kitchen when he was ready._

Present day Guzma's face turned angry and his body tenses, jaw clenched. Long story short the old man didn't bother with him or his Wimpod, leaving Guzma to sit there by himself until his mother woke up. She had liked his Wimpod, and that's all that mattered.

"Fuckin' asshole…" Guzma muttered beneath his breath, his nose catching the scent of the Poni Meadow. He must've been right by the entrance, his suspicions justified by the giant bushels of lavender hanging from the entry way. That scent calmed him down a bit, keeping him from lashing out in fury or sorrow. He didn't need that right now. What he needed was to get this kid off of his back!

Several more steps later and Guzma was standing in the middle of the entrance to the Poni Plains, his head upturned to the sky. All around him was nothing but a few sparse trees and tall grass with chittering Pokemon hiding inside of it. The plains were flat and spacious, several clearings without grass peppering the land to make travel easier.

Sweat rolled down his forehead as he stopped and took in a few deep breaths of air, white hair sticking to his forehead despite his glasses being there. What, were they close to some fuckin' volcano or something?! When had it suddenly gotten to be so hot?

Guzma couldn't stand this. Despite growing up in the tropical area his entire life he found that he actually detested the heat, which made Po Town all the more appealing to him. Sure it was muggy, but at least the rain cooled it down a bit.

Either way he couldn't stand the heat which is why he found himself crouching down to unload the sleeping Aika onto her back for a moment. She didn't even stir, which led Guzma to believe that she really had fucked herself up pretty good.

"Tch. Dumbass. Ever thought about lookin' where you were goin'?" Guzma griped as he straightened his back with a noisy groan, deep voice booming as he tried to re-align his already bent spine. He honestly had expected for her to open her eyes and tell him to fuck off, so when she didn't it really cemented the thought of her truly being hurt into his mind.

Guzma frowned and kicked it into overdrive. She needed help, and he couldn't just leave her there.

As soon as the realization of how serious this was hit the sky clouded up and then tore open, an unyielding blanket of rain engulfing the entire island.

Guzma stared up at the sky with an unamused expression, mop head now fully stuck against his skin as the rain soaked him to the bone.

"Really? REALLY? Come on, man! Fuck…" After Guzma's tantrum he sat himself behind Aika's knocked out body and pushed her to be sitting, letting her lean against his chest as her head lulled against his shoulder. Guzma took a second to remove his jacket, him only in his white wife beater in the rain. Less to soak, right?

As he stretched her arms out and tried to fit her into his jacket Guzma grumbled, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him.

"Dipshit, losin' ya shirt like that. Obviously you still ain't used to our unpredictable, lovely Alolan weather yet. It's not like you've lived here for three years or nothin'…" He continued to grumble until he was finally sitting in front of her, zipping up his jacket. It looked huge on her, but it was still kind of cute. She looked so small in his gigantic jacket, so… hot.

Guzma shook his head and covered his face with a blush, wiping his hands down his face with a groan.

"Not now, Guzma. Deal with one crisis atta time."

With that he hoisted her back over his shoulders, starting to walk again. Without his jacket Guzma looked leaner, his arms snaked back around Aika's legs to keep her afloat and secured against his back. Black tufts of hair peeked out from under his arms and his muscles bulged, one eye cracked open only half way as he strained.

"How the fuck're you so heavy?!" He barked, straightening his back further to better distribute her weight.

This was already a long walk, and there was a lot more to be done before they found civilization.


	11. Chapter Ten, Battle Tree Arc

"Kukui, honey. Wake up, dear. Dear… KUKUI." Burnette was shaking Kukui's shoulders gently at first, his head face down on the table while he drooled onto his arms.

"Aye? O- oh! Sorry, haha! I must've fallen asleep huh?"

The groggy professor sat himself up and raised his arms over his body, Burnette blushing at his masculinity. Even after being married to him all of this time he still made her nervous.

"You've been asleep for over an hour. Aika still hasn't come home." Burnette said somberly, Kukui frowning gently.

"O- oh… I see. Where's Lynn?" Kukui rose from the table and reached for his Lycanroc's Pokeball, Burnette glancing towards Lynn's room.

"She worried herself sick, so I convinced her to go lay down. I think that Meowth lulled her to sleep finally. Oh, Kukui- where could that girl be?" Burnette asked with concern, her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna go and look for her. But first I need something with her scent on it so that Lycanroc will know who to be looking for." Kukui said, Burnette pointing him in the direction of Aika's room.

"Her room is that way. Please hurry. I don't want Lynn to wake up without her daughter here." Burnette admitted, Kukui kissing her forehead softly.

"I'll find her, Burnette. I will." Kukui made for the door to Aika's room, opening it gently.

Kukui was greeted with the vision of Aika's crème walls and yellow curtains that covered her three six paned windows. He chuckled gently, Lycanroc creeping in beside him.

"Little cousin sure likes the sunlight, huh buddy?" He patted his Pokemon gently and then continued to look around curiously. Something about being in her own personal space made him feel guilty. Then again, he wouldn't have to be breaching her space if she hadn't missed her curfew.

Aika's bed was a vibrant aqua with white striped across the comforter, the base of the bed a dark brown wood. She had a desk inside the room as well that protruded from the wall on the northern side. It looked as if it had been built with the house.

Kukui ordered his Lycanroc to sniff at her bedspread while his eyes continued to look round, finally landing once more on her desk. There was a globe that sat on the left side, and as he got closer he saw some sort of…book. It looked like a diary.

While glancing to the side Kukui found himself sweating a bit. Was he really about to betray the young woman's trust like this? Could he risk valuable information that would lead him to her quicker? Morals be damned! Little cousin was missing and he had to make sure that she was safe!

Carefully he lifted the red front cover, dropping it immediately open as Burnette closed the door to the room behind her.

"Did you and Lycanroc find anything to sniff her out wi-… What're you doing?" Burnette put her hands on her hips and approached her husband, looking down at him with fierce yellow eyes while he sat in Aika's chair.

Kukui froze and began to sweat again.

"I uh, I was just…" He looked for any excuse that he could, knowing from experience that his wife was less than pleased with what she was seeing.

"You're reading her diary, aren't you?!" Burnette barked, Kukui putting his hands up defensively while she leered down at him.

"Y- Yes but it's only so that I can see if she left any clues as to where she may be! I wasn't snooping I was just- "Burnette calmed herself down with a sigh and then stood behind Kukui, her voice stern.

"Open it." She ordered, Kukui shuddering a bit when her hands clasped his shoulders.

He did just that, the pair of them reading the front cover silently.

"À mon Aika-Belle, De Papa."

It was in Kalosian.

"I can't read this…" Kukui began with a frown, Burnette rubbing his shoulders absentmindedly.

"Little cousin really is full of surprises, Burnette. Her entire journal is in Kalosian. I didn't even know that she knew Kalosian! How're we supposed to find her now?" Kukui lamented, only for Burnette to interrupt him in a smooth voice.

"To my Aika-Belle, From, Daddy." She read calmly, Kukui turning in his chair to stare at her in surprise.

Burnette smirked and struck a confident pose while fluffing one side of her hair, yellow eyes narrowed somewhat prideful.

"What? You didn't think that you knew everything about me did you?" She teased, Kukui smiling wide as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Read for me, yeah?" He whispered into her neck, Burnette blushing as she got herself comfortable.

They turned the next page, and a newspaper clipping fell from it. The headline read in English; "Kantonian Professor of Saffron Cities' College Impregnates Student. Leaves School and Family to Raise Child. Dubbed Hero."

Burnette covered her mouth and gasped lightly, Kukui narrowing his eyes in a confused glare.

"What would Aika be doing with an article like this? Burnette?" Kukui looked to his wife, who was frowning deeply down at the journal.

"That's her father." She said sadly.

"Lynn had told me all about it a few years back. Her husband had been an esteemed professor at their local university- until he had an affair with a student. It was only one night, Lynn said." Burnette continued to frown and stare down at the pages, trying not to cry.

"But they weren't careful enough and the student got pregnant. He came and told Lynn right away. She was devastated. Aika was only six years old. They tried to work through it but he decided that it was his responsibility to support the young girl that he got pregnant. He left them for her. That's all I know. Lynn never told Aika the truth, but I suppose she had known all along. Look at the date of the article."

"Six years ago. So that made her- "Kukui began.

"Thirteen." Burnette finished. "Lynn must still not know that she knows. Oh, Kukui- what do we do?" Burnette asked in slight distress, her husband shaking his head gently.

"We find her. There's nothing else that we can do. For now, we keep reading. We need to know where she is before anything else." He answered, flipping a few pages to a few days prior.

"Can you translate this for me?" Kukui asked, and Burnette nodded.

" Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où j'ai finalement gagné cet arbre de bataille. Si ce n'est pas mon nom dans les journaux, alors rien. Je vais envoyer cet article directement à l'adresse de ce bâtard." She spoke fluently, taking a few moments to translate.

"Today is the day I finally win that battle tree. If that doesn't get my name in the papers then nothing will. I'll mail that article straight to that bastard's home address." She read, and Kukui widened his eyes.

"She must've gone to the Battle Tree." She whispered, Kukui and her both standing up quickly as they grabbed their things.

"Then I'll start there. Burnette, you stay here with Lynn. I'll be home with Aika soon." Kukui kissed his wife and whistled for his Lycanroc, rushing out of the door in the front and into the rain as thunder boomed.

Burnette stood nervously and touched her lips gently, staring out of the screen door.

"Be- be careful, honey…"

By this point in time Guzma was finally rounding the Ancient Poni Path, both he and Aika absolutely soaked. His back was killing him and his eyelids were getting heavier…but hope wasn't completely lost.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Guzma cheered to himself, energized suddenly as he saw a house approaching.

Quickly he was shuffling down a dirt, or now muddy road. It coated his sneakers but he didn't care. He was so close to finally getting her to safety, and himself home. The remaining grunts that he and Plumeria occasionally took care of must've been worried for him! He'd really need to be back soon.

Finally, **_finally_** he was standing before the large brown door to a house that almost looked as if it were an ancient relic. That was… odd. Either way, it was better than the both of them biting it out here.

Guzma re-adjusted Aika onto his back and carried them over towards the door, lifting his foot to pound on it. His foot hadn't even left the ground when the door swung open and his vision was darkened, his nose filled with the familiar scent of sulfur. Was that a gun?!


End file.
